


A Sleek Arrangement

by crimsonwinter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, The Avengers - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, thor x loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That title is just ... ugh.<br/>Thork and Loki have a secret!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleek Arrangement

Loki straightened his thin black tie as he caught a glance of Thor in the mirror behind him. They were dressing to go out to a celebration dinner with the other Avengers, and Thor and Loki's budding love was still new and fresh, the chemistry between them causing them much difficulty when they tried to live normally.

Thor darted his eyes away from Loki's, a man who he'd grown up with. It was embarrassing to think about, what they had done, even though they were nearly brothers.

Thor sat down on the bed in their hotel room, which had been rented out for the weekend away and the dinner. The group had put them in the same room in hopes to get them to make up, and also because they were brothers and used to sleeping in the same room.

Obviously, the others were oblivious to the sexual tension between the two, and placing them in a room together was anything but easy for both Thor and Loki.

"It'll be okay," Loki muttered to himself as he spread down his tie once again.

"What did you say?" Thor spoke, still shy about speaking to him with the light so clearly defining his mortified features.

"I said it's going to be okay, this dinner."

"Oh… Loki," Thor began.

"Save it," the villain said, turning his sharply dressed body towards Thor. "We can talk about it later."

"No, now."

"You're holding something back, just tell me." Loki commanded it of him with such strength and power that Thor nearly cowered away, but he stood up from the bed and made his way slowly over to Loki.

"This is weird."

"I know."

"And I know you think it - wait, what? You know it's weird?"

"Yes." Loki darted his own eyes away as he spoke, "You and I are like brothers. We went from best friends to enemies to strangers to whatever this is, and it's weird. But I know that we can't be afraid of it."

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are, you're afraid of what Tony and the others will think, but you won't give them a chance to accept it."

Thor grumbled, "They won't."

The men quarreled nervously until they were late for dinner, which, to no surprise, the rest of the group was as well.

Natasha and Tony stopped by the boys' door to ask if they were ready, but backed away slowly when they caught notes of the conversation, "You just don't know what to do about us!"

"What us?! We're basically brothers!"

They heard a lamp break, a deep gasp, some shuffling feet, and silence.

Thor had leapt upon Loki with a startling kiss, and the two forgot about the dinner completely as they bathed in their strange, unreasonable love.


End file.
